Guardian of Time
by Miladys
Summary: -AU- Based on DNAngel. “Hey Kanda, titip Allen yah?”.. Main pairing, Laven, triangle love, death chara. R&R please.. I don’t need a single flame!


**Jujur ini udah kubuat lama banget. Tapi baru ku-post sekarang, mudah-mudahan kalian suka..**

**Ok, bagi kalian yang nge-fans sama DNAngel pasti tau banget sama cerita ini. Yaph, another angsty based on DNAngel. Special buat kali ini, main pairing-nya adalah Laven (fans Laven bersorak). Kenapa seorang Ran yang notabene tak pernah mengeluarkan Laven tiba-tiba ngebuad? Gampang aja, cz aku gak mau egois dan menutup mata dengan fakta kalo KEBANYAKAN DI FANDOM DGM INDO ADALAH FANS LAVEN, yes i know.. Jadi story ini kupersembahkan buad pecinta Laven.. V_V Oh ya, satu lagi, aku baru tau kalo ternyata anakku suka sama Laven, so, silahkan dinikmati Rin..**

**Tolong jangan mengikuti jejak saia.. --" Sekarang menunjukan jam setengah sembilan malam dan saia baru mandi lima belas menit yang lalu. Kenapa? Karena se-siang tadi saia makan coklat sambil menyiksa komputer (red: nonton video) selama tujuh jam.. Dan sampe sekarang saia belum mematikan laptop saia, mungkin bakal nyala buad tiga jam kedepan.. Gomene laptop-san.. aku gak bisa berenti nonton Gintama.. Sekarang kepala-ku pusing kaya orang hangover.. ~_~ kok malah curhat?!! //mohon paragraf ini di skip saja!!//**

**Summary: -AU- Based on DNAngel. "Hey Kanda, titip Allen yah?".. Main pairing, Laven, triangle love, death chara. R&R please.. I don't need a single flame!**

**Disc: i don't own DGM or DNAngel.. But I want own agathe links.. T_T masih ada yang inget sama kalung itu? XD**

* * *

Guardian of Time..

Di sebuah kerajaan kecil bernama Minevuer, terdapat sebuah kuil bernama Guardian of Time. Orang-orang di sana percaya bahwa Guardian of Time bisa mengendalikan waktu..

Di kerajaan itu, hiduplah tiga orang sahabat bernama Lavi, Allen dan Kanda. Mereka begitu dekat dan tak ada yang memisahkan mereka. Walaupun Lavi adalah pangeran dari kerajaan itu, mereka benar-benar berteman tanpa perbedaan..

"Nee ne, Lavi! Aku mau coba nangkep ikan!", Allen melipat celananya agar tak basah dan mulai masuk ke dalam sungai. Kanda sedang duduk dibawah pohon dan membaca buku, males ngikutin Allen ke dalem sungai. Tapi Lavi malah lari-lari nyusul Allen. Mereka berdua jalan ke sana ke sini di dalam sungai yang dangkal.

Tapi namanya Allen, apapun yang dia lakuin pasti ceroboh. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung dan nyaris jatuh. Refleks Lavi memeluk Allen dari belakang, dari situ, sesuatu perlahan berubah..

Mereka bertiga tumbuh besar dan masing-masing tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan. Tapi tak ada yang tau kalau Lavi dan Allen saling jatuh cinta. Oh, maaf, ada satu orang yang tau yaitu Kanda, sahabat mereka. Namun tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang tau bahwa Kanda juga mencintai Allen.

Suatu hari, kerajaan tetangga mengumumkan perang ke kerajaan mereka, dan mau tak mau, Lavi harus berangkat ke medan perang untuk melindungi kerajaannya tercinta dan tentu saja kekasihnya Allen..

Sebelum dia pergi, dia berbicara kepada sahabat yang paling di percayainya itu, "Yuu, aku harus pergi. Tolong jaga Allen untukku."

"Che.."

Akhirnya Lavi maju ke medan perang..

Semenjak Lavi pergi, Allen selalu ketakutan kalau Lavi tak akan kembali ke sisinya, kembali menggenggam tangannya, dan kembali memeluknya. Dan semenjak Lavi pergi, Allen selalu berdoa di kuil Guardian of Time.

Setiap hari tak kenal pagi, siang, ataupun malam, Allen selalu berada di kuil itu dan berdoa. Doanya hanya satu..

"Guardian of Time, tolong jagalah Lavi.."

Allen yang selalu berdoa di kuil itu tak sadar bahwa Kanda terus menerus memperhatikannya. Allen juga tak sadar bahwa Kanda sedang terbakar oleh cemburu..

Suatu hari Allen kelelahan dan tak bisa pergi ke kuil. Tak biasanya, Kanda lah yang berdoa di dalam kuil itu, doanya hanya satu..

"Tolong ambilah waktu Lavi!"

Guardian of Time mendengar Kanda..

Guardian of Time mengabulkan permintaan Kanda..

Saat itu Lavi berada di tengah medan perang. Dia menusuk setiap musuh yang ada di depan matanya. Darah musuh mengelilingi baju perangnya. Kemanangan hampir di depan mata, hampir..

JLEBBB..!!

Tiba-tiba Lavi jatuh tergeletak di tanah karena tertusuk sesuatu. Bukan pedang, bukan panah. Namun sebuah jarum jam raksasa yang jatuh dari langit. Perlahan Lavi mengangkat tangannya ke udara, berusaha menangkap langit yang ada diatasnya. Di antara genangan darahnya, Lavi tersenyum dan berkata, "Allen.."

Kabar kematian pangeran Lavi langsung menyebar dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya sampai di telinga Allen.

Allen dan Kanda sedang duduk di sungai yang dulu tempat mereka bertiga bermain. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari penduduk kota berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hei! Kabar buruk! Pangeran Lavi meninggal di medan perang!!"

Allen jatuh bersimpuh. Air mata menetes deras dari mata silver itu. Dia pun berteriak histeris, "LAVIIIIIIIIII....!!!!!!!!", Allen pun berlari ke arah kuil.

Kanda hanya bisa mematung, "Apa yang udah kuperbuat.."

Allen membanting pintu kuil dan langsung berteriak ke patung Guardian of Time..

" Oh Guardian of Time! Apa doaku setiap hari tak cukup?! Apa kau tak suka melihat kami sampai harus mengambil waktu Lavi?!! Tolong dengarkan doaku ini,

Berikanlah waktu-ku ke Lavi.."

Guardian of time mendengar Allen..

Guardian of time mengabulkan permintaan Allen..

Deg deg..

Tiba-tiba Allen sulit bernafas, jatungnya terasa sakit, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tapi Allen tersenyum karena dia tau Guardian of Time sedang mengabulkan permintaan-nya..

Di medan perang..

Tubuh Lavi tetap sama seperti saat dia masih bisa bernafas. Angin berhembus menyaksikan darah yang bergelinangan. Itulah perang..

Namun perlahan Lavi bangkit dan duduk di tempatnya. Mata emerald itu terbuka, "Aku.. masih hidup?"

Darahnya yang bergelinangan berubah menjadi kelopak mawar merah yang berterbangan di hembus angin. Lavi tau satu hal yang mungkin menyebabkan semua ini..

"Allen.."

Lavi pun berlari.. lari dan terus berlari kembali ke kerajaannya. Dia harus menemukan Allen! Harus! Tapi tempat yang dicarinya bukanlah rumah Allen, melainkan kuil Guardian of Time..

Lavi yang sudah sampai langsung masuk ke dalam kuil..

Dan yang ditemukannya adalah Allen, kekasihya, tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai..

Lavi pun berteriak ke Guardian of Time, "Wahai Guardian of Time!! Apa kau puas telah mempermainkan waktu kami?! Rasa sayang kami?! Aku tau hubungan kami dilarang, tapi siapa kau?! Siapa kau yang bisa menghakimi hubungan kami?!!! Guardian of Time, tolong dengarkan permintaanku..

Tolong kembalikan waktu ini ke tubuhnya.."

Guardian of Time mendengar Lavi..

Guardian of Time tak mengabulkan permintaan Lavi..

Lavi pun mancabut pedangnya dan..

Jlebbb!

Dia menusuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pedang itu dan jatuh di samping Allen..

Namun tak ada satupun waktu yang kembali, kedua kekasih itu mati meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kanda yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa menyesali semua ini..

* * *

**Finish, kurang lebih Tyki express.. :)**

**Gimana? Oke? Keren? Bagus? IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIR DON'T FLAME IT!!!  
**

**Please tell me with review..**


End file.
